Sasuke's Child
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha with his wife, Uchiha Kel. When he received unexpected news, he left. Now his son, Uchiha Karasu, is in search for him.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stood outside the Hokage tower awaiting someone. Watching as some kids played, he found himself starting to become very bored. He was starting to wonder what was keeping the person. Right before he could yawn, the person ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late! Did you wait long?" Asked a pretty young woman. The woman had on a black jacket, that was unziped enough that you could see a red shirt. Her black pants complemented her well, and her makeup made her look beautiful beyond belief. Plus she and Sasuke were the same age. "Not at all, now let's get going," replied Sasuke as he started to walk. "Sasuke! Wait up!" She yelled as she ran after him.

Sasuke and the woman walked all the way to a lake. "So what did you wish to talk to me about, huh Kel?"Sasuke looked at her, he had come back to the village because of her. She had changed his life so much, but today something seemed different. "Sasuke, how long have we've been married now?" She asked as she played with her hair. "For about 2 years, why?" Sasuke was starting to wonder where Kel was going with this. "Sasuke, I have great news! I... well, in three monthes... you're going to be a father!" She had a hard time saying it, but it finally came out. Sasuke sat there in surprise. "What," he finally said in much surprise. Sasuke had been hearing her complain about gaining some weight, but she wasn't big or nothing! "I know, it surprised me too, and the doctor said I should eat more!" She went on and on, while poor Sasuke sat there still in shock.

Sasuke woke up the next morning wondering what he was going to do. He so couldn't stay here, he must leave. So without making a sound, he left.

(20 years later)

Uchiha Karasu looked alot like his father. He had raven hair, sharigan, and facal regonization. The only thing he didn't get from him was his eyes. Instead of those black eyes, Karasu had green. But Karasu's looks always made it hard to get around. Because, also like Sasuke, the ladies loved him. Even so, he didn't want a girlfriend, all he wanted was to track his father, Uchiha Sasuke. He knew finding him would be hard but he didn't care. Karasu only had one lead, and that was his uncle, Uchiha Itachi. From what he heard, his father wanted to kill his uncle, so if he tracked Itachi, he'd eventually run into Sasuke. Today was the day he was going to leave Konoha, maybe for good, but he would do what he could to bring his father back. Saying goodbye to his mother won't be a bright idea, so without a word, he left.

Karasu had walked for days before he found himself in the Land of the Wind. Stopping in a teahouse, he overheard some people talking. "Did you hear, this kid from Konoha left without a word." He looked over to see two men talking about him. "Yeah, wasn't his name, uh, Uchiha Karasu?" "Yeah, I think it was. Wait isn't he Uchiha Sasuke's kid!" He saw one one the men look at the other with wide eyes. "Hey, you're right! Man, I wonder what he's up to, strange that he took after his father about leaving." The men had a laugh about that. Karasu saw himself growing angry at him. Controling his rage, he went over to them. "Hey, tell me, what do you two know about the Uchiha clan?" Karasu could see they weren't expecting him to approch them. "What, oh what we know about the Uchihas. Well why should we tell you,"one said as he shot Karasu a bad look. "No reason you should, but if you don't, it won't matter." Karasu gave him a determined look. "All we know is that Uchiha Karasu left Konoha. If you want more info go find Sabaku no Gaara." The other man said as he pointed out a guy in the back. "Thank you." Karasu said as he walked toward the back.

"Sabaku no Gaara I presume?" Karasu asked as he looked at the redhead. "So what if I am," he said threatenly. "I am Uchiha Karasu, I am looking for information on my father, Uchiha Sasuke, and my uncle, Uchiha Itachi. So it would help if you would grant me anything on them." Karasu could tell that Gaara wasn't one to play with so that is why he went straight to the point. "Sasuke's kid huh. The last time I heard his name was a year ago. I heard he and Orochimaru were in a fight." Gaara's stare was cold as he spoke to Karasu. "Where can I find this, Orochimaru?" He asked in hopes that he would know where to find his father. "In the Sound village. But boy, you shouldn't mess with him." Karasu could see Gaara's stare wasn't as hard when he said that. "Thank you, but I think I can handle myself." Karasu said as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Karasu walked into the Sound teritory with great discomfort. In all his years of being a ninja, this was the first time he had come here. Taking off his headband before he came into their teritory seemed to have kept him away from some battles. Even so, he couldn't drop his guard. 'So if my fathers here, how am I going to talk to him,' Karasu thought as he passed another tree. He knew if he was there it wasn't going to be easy. "State your name and reason," a ninja said as he walked up to the village. "My name is Shikyo Karasu, and I'm just traveling." Karasu made sure to hide all his ninja gear before coming, and he made sure that he looked like a poor traveler. "Shikyo Karasu, or Death Raven, if I didn't know better boy, I'd say it was a aliace. So what's your real name traveler?" Karasu could see this guy wasn't stupid. "I am Uchiha Karasu," the man backed up when Karasu said his name. "Uchiha! Woah! Lord Orochimaru will want to see you immediately!" The man then urged Karasu to follow him.

"Hakani, why are you distrubing me?" A voice hissed out like a snake to the man infront of Karasu. "Uh, ah, Lord Orochimaru, this boy here says he from the Uchiha clan!" At that he pushed Karasu infront of him and this 'Lord Orochimaru' seemed rather happy. Karasu didn't like this, something seemed off. "A Uchiha, eh? Any chance you're Uchiha Itachi's son?" Karasu didn't like how he said his uncles name, and he was starting to think he shouldn't of come. "No, Uchiha Itachi is my uncle, I am Uchiha Sasuke's son." Orochimaru's voiced hissed in delight at Sasuke's name. "Hmmmm, I see the resemblence now. You do look alot like him. Too bad Sasuke's not here. He left 6 monthes ago. All this time I was wondering what he was hinding, and now I know..." Orochimaru paused for a moment as he started to laugh hauntingly, as if he were a snake. Karasu knew, if he didn't leave now, he might not ever leave. Running to the door, he saw what looked like a tongue! Karasu dodged the tongue only to hear Orochimaru scream 'get him'.

Karasu ran and ran till finally it was safe, and the Sound ninja's were out of sight. He laid on a tree to chatch his breath and to think about what he had acomplished. Aside from being chased by Sound ninjas, all he knew was that his father had left 6 months ago. Now he found himself in the same situation that he was in when he started! His question to himself was, now what? Well he could always go to another village. Wait why go to another village when he knew his uncle was a Akatsuki member. Why not join up with them so he could be close to him. He was surprised he didn't think of this sooner! Well he better go find them first and then try to get in.

Karasu found himself outside the base of the Akatsuki. "You there state your name and reason, other wise, I'm going to have to kill you." Activating his Sharigan, he looked over at the man. "I am Uchiha Karasu, and I am wanting to join up with the Akatsuki." He could see the man was startled, but he was happy. "Oh, I see, another Uchiha. Itachi will be happy to know we have another. Please follow me." So by the looks of it, his uncle would like it that he was here. Following the guy, he could see some people staring at him. Then he realised, his Sharigan was still active! He sort of laughed as he deactivated it. Now he was wondering where his uncle was. He shrugged it off when the man said they were there.

He was eccourted into a large room with a man in the middle. "Who is this and why did you bring him here?" he seemed to growl at them when he spoke. "Sir, this is Uchiha Karasu and he says he wants to join us!" At that Karasu saw the bosses eyebrow raise. "Another Uchiha? Itachi hasn't been doing anything has he?" "No, I am Uchiha Sasuke's son, Itachi's my uncle." By now Karasu was wonder why everyone was saying that he was his uncles son. "I see, well I'll have to talk with Itachi before I can allow you to join. Until then you will be accompanied by one of our members."

Karasu waited and waited for Itachi to show up. Finally he was called to see the boss.

"Itachi, look at this boy, is he your nephew?" The boss asked as Karasu looked directly at his uncle. "I didn't know that my brother had children, we don't really get along. So I really don't know." Karasu could tell that Itachi didn't know what to think of him. "Then how do we know you're not lieing to us, Karasu?" "Easy, this," Karasu activated the Sharigan again for them. Both the boss and Itachi couldn't deny that he was an Uchiha with that. "How old are you, Karasu?" Itachi asked which surprised him. "20, why?" Both Itachi and the boss looked at each other. "Cause that's when Sasuke left was 20 years ago, and ever since he's been causing trouble for us." Itachi said very cool like. Karasu could see that they were planning something. "Itachi, since karasu is your nephew he will be your responciblity."

Karasu looked down at his new robes. They were black and had red and white outlines of clouds. He hated that everyone else wore these too. Karasu wanted more individuality, but since that wasn't apart of his goal, he bite his tongue. As he put them on he hear, "Karasu, do you have any other siblings?" He knew that voice now, it was his uncle. "No, I'm an only child. Dad left before I was born," Karasu replied. He was wondering why Itachi was so curious about his family. Come on, he killed off their family! "Um, uncle, why are you so interested? I thought you killed most of our family." He didn't expect Itachi to answer him. Karasu had found Itachi to be the silient but deadly type. So it was no surprise when Itachi just stood there. As he closed his robe and put on his hat, he now realised what he hadn't done yet. He hadn't slashed his headband. Taking it off, he wished that his uncle wasn't here. However Itachi was told to watch him and so he won't leave. Taking out a kunai, he brought it over his headband. Fast, he slashed the Konoha symbol. Karasu felt like crying as the pain of what he just did sunk in. Putting it back on, he turned to Itachi. "Now what?" "We go and do our first mission together." Itachi said as cold as ever.

Karasu and Itachi had been ordered to watch Orochimaru. The Akatsuki thought that Sasuke might go back to him soon. "Hey uncle, what's the deal with Orochimaru? I met him once and he seemed... Homo!" Itachi looked at his nephew like he was stupid. "He might, however, Karasu, don't mess with him." Karasu didn't know what to think of Itachi. Sometimes he was cold and other times he seemed to care. "I don't get you uncle Itachi. One moment you act like nothing can phase you, and the next you act like you care! I mean, it's kind of weird." Karasu's words seemed to amuse Itachi. "You could die and I wouldn't care, I'm just helping you because I don't want the boss to have my hide later." Karasu was growing angry with him, but remembered that this wasn't the place to start a fight. Besides, it wouldn't go over well to fight him. "Hey uncle, that looks weird." Karasu said as he looked over at where Orochimaru and whom he came to know as Kabuto, were talking. Itachi looked where Karasu was looking. "You're right, somethings up." The next thing Karasu knew Itachi was gone. 'Where'd he...' Karasu started to think right before he saw Kabuto hit the ground. "What," he heard Orochimari hiss. Karasu saw what Itachi was up to. Standing up, Karasu then ran and picked up Kabuto.

"You're sharp, Karasu." Itachi complemented as he and Karasu tied Kabuto up. "Thanks, now how about we find out what they were talking about."

It took hours to get Kabuto to tell them the truth. When he did they found out that Orochimaru was planning to take Sasuke by force, and that he was doing it soon. "Uncle, what do you subjest we do?" Karasu didn't want this to happen to his father. "First we must kill him, second, we must stop Orochimaru. It is our job to keep Sasuke safe until we kill him." Karasu could see that Itachi wanted him to kill Kabuto. So he just got it over with. "Now let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Karasu and Itachi were posing as Sound ninjas as a group went after Sasuke. Karasu felt himself growing exicted, he might actually meet his father today! "If you all want to catch me, you should hind better," said a man who walked up and threw kunai everywhere. 'Could that be!? No way!' Karasu could feel his heart pounding as he moved out of the way. Seeing that only he and Itachi were the only survivors after the attack, he decided that looking like a Sound ninja would be stupid. Both he and Itachi pulled off the Sound clothes to reveal their cloaks. Putting his hat on, he jumped down. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked as Itachi did the same thing. "If I am, who are you to ask?" Karasu wanted to scream, 'Because I'm your son!' But that wouldn't be a good idea by the looks of it. "Then you have a choice, come with us, or we'll have no choice but to kill you." Karasu hoped that he would say he would go. "I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said as Karasu looked at Itachi. "Uncle, can't we just knock him out?" Karasu sort of begged to Itachi. "No Karasu, we must kill him." Karasu thoght that would be the answer. He then took off his hat. Sasuke's face turned pale at the site of his son. "Surprised? I am Uchiha Karasu, and if you haven't guessed that is Uchiha Itachi, the amn you want to kill. However what would happen if I killed you first?" Sasuke's face was very surprised, but when Karasu finished he looked mad. "Come now Sasuke, surely you aren't scared your own son will kill you?" Itachi taunted. Right after he finished Karasu heard something. "Uncle, let's finish this later, it seems someones coming." Karasu looked at itachi, knowing he heard it too. "Another time then Sasuke." Itachi said right before he and Karasu left. Karasu heard Sasuke yell wait as they dissapered.

"Karasu, do you have the guts to kill Sasuke?" Itachi asked him when they were safe. "I... I don't know uncle. If it were someone else, yeah I could, but him... He's my father!" Karasu looked as if he were about to cry. "So? You're a ninja that works for the Akatsuki, if you were ordered would you?" Karasu hadn't thought of that. "I guess I'd have to, but I'm not you uncle." Karasu was starting to like talking with Itachi, and this was why. "You're right, however, it just may come down to you having to kill Sasuke." Karasu knew that everything his uncle was saying was true. Man, why did he take after his mom at not thinking things through! "Karasu, why did you join the Akasuki, surely it wasn't for the fun of it." He looked puzzled at him for a moment. "Well uncle, why don't you tell me your reason first, then maybe I'll tell you mine." He knew that Itachi wasn't going to do that. So Karasu and Itachi just spent the rest of the time in silience.

_"Karasu! Uchiha! What!" A little 6 year old Karasu looked up at his new sensei.She seemed rather shocked by his name. "What's wrong sensei?" He asked curiously. "N... Nothing." She said. "Sensei, does my daddy have anything to do with it?" Karasu's name surprised alot of people because it was his fathers name, Uchiha. It seemed to the 6 year old, that grownups thought alot about it. "Your father..." It seemed she wasn't going to say nothing about it. "Karasu, if you found a way to bring him back, that would be great." Karasu looked at his sensei with a smile. "Don't worry Sakura sensei, I'm going to! I already promised my mommy!" Sakura looked at her student with much surprise. From that day forward he did what he could to track Sasuke's motives._

Karasu woke up at another dream of his childhood. He saw that Itachi was still asleep, so he walked past him and to the window. Karasu looked out at the moon, it was pretty. He remembered what his mother said about it. She said that her and his father met under it. Karasu sighed. Wait what is that? Karasu looked out to see what looked like a man on a building. Curious, he went over to check him out.

Karasu almost gasped to see Sasuke out on top the building. "So that Akatsuki member was my son... I can't blame him for joining the Akatsuki." Karasu couldn't believe his ears, by the sound of it, his father thought he joined to kill him. He wanted to go and tell him different, but something just wasn't right. Activating his Sharingan, he saw that it wasn't really him. It was a clone, made most likely to try and play him. 'Pretty good copy, but where's the creater.' Karasu thought as he searched for them. Not seeing anyone else around, he headed back to the hotel he and Itachi were stayong in.

Karasu awoke the next morning with a hard push from Itachi. "What is it uncle Itachi?" Karasu yawned out as he sat up. "We are being followed," was all he had to say for Karasu to put his guard up.

Karasu and Itachi kept their eyes out for anyone. It then occured to Karasu about last night. "Um uncle." Karasu whispered to him as they walked. "What," Itachi said coldly. "I think this might be my fault." Karasu looked at his uncle like a little kid who had done wrong. "What did you do Karasu?" Itachi seemed annoyed by Karasu's last words. "I saw someone outside the window last night, I was curious, so I went to see." Itachi looked over annoyed at Karasu. "Karasu, please tell me you didn't show yourself." He was infuriated, that was easy to tell. However, Karasu was insulted that his uncle would even subjest that he won't! "Uncle, I was the same age you were when I gratuated. I more than think, I know how to conceal myself. So to answer that, yes I did." Karasu's attitude seemed to tick him futher, but at the statement that they graduated the same age, interested him. "Karasu, do you have the same Sharingan I do?" They both stopped. "Yes, I do." Itachi looked over at him very interested. "You are more talented than Sasuke, he hasn't figuered that out yet." Karasu felt prode of the fact he accomplished something that Sasuke hadn't. "Thank you uncle, however, I have the feeling that father will surprise you." Karasu said he started to walk.

"Karasu, what is your mother's first name?" Itachi asked as he and his nephew were eating lunch. "Kel, she is from a clan in the Water! She says that her cousin, I think his name was Haku, introduced them!" Karasu started to tell Itachi all about them meeting. "I see, so Haku played dead... Interesting kekkei genkai. Did you inherit it?" It had never occured to Karasu to mess with seeing if he could. "I don't know. I think that I'm related to Haku by his fathers side, not his mothers, but I'm not sure." Karasu saw Itachi look away. It was strange, lately Itachi had taken a peculiar intrest in his life. Maybe it was because they hadnt known each other till a month now. Or maybe he wanted some dirt, who knows. One thing about Itachi was the fact that he couldn't read him. "Karasu, why are you named Raven?" No one had ever asked Karasu that before. "I don't know, I think it has to do with my hair." Itachi's gaze came back to him. "The Uchiha's all have that kind of hair. No one else has been named that. I think it's because your mother is Hadiru Kel." Karasu just blinked. He hadn't ever heard of the name Hadiru. "Who?" Was all he asked. "The Hadiru clan, they are from The Land of Water, and control ravens. Hadiru Kel left 30 years ago after making Jonin at 12." Karasu didn't know how to respond to Itachi. So they just sat there in silience.

Karasu felt a hand on his shoulder while sleeping that night. "Uncle," he whispered in the dark. "No," said the voice. Karasu's eyes widened at the voice. "F... father!" He yelled as he saw Sasuke standing over him. Sasuke turned because Karasu's yelling had woken up Itachi. "See you another time boy!" Sasuke said as he escaped through the window. "So he followed us..." Itachi said as Karasu looked at where Sasuke was.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi had made it a point of Karasu wearing his hat and cloak since the insident last night. "Please uncle, let me take this off!" Karasu begged as Itachi was annoyed at him like always. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep that thing on!?" Itachi yelled which surprised Karasu. "Sorry uncle." He apoligised as he realized how annoying of a pest he must be for Itachi. Karasu just wanted to tell him about how much he wanted to see Sasuke again, but that wouldn't be smart. Walking out of the hotel, Karasu saw a flash. Not saying anything, he gave Itachi a sign that he saw something. Itachi sort of nodded as he grabed Karasu's shoulder. "Whatever happens, do not stay here." Itachi whispered in his ear. "What do you mean uncle," Karasu asked as Itachi let go. "Nothing, just remember, Sasuke isn't the type that is maternal." Itachi said as Karasu followed him. "Don't you think I know that? If he were don't you think he'd stay from the first moment he knew?" Karasu questioned, knowing that Itachi wasn't the one he needed to question. "Karasu, I am not your father, I'm your uncle. Sometimes it seems you forget that." Itachi stated as Karasu looked down. "I know that too uncle, but where were you throughout my life as well? I have more of a relationship with you than my own father! It seems sometimes like you are..." Itachi and Karasu seemed surprised by his own words. Neither one had given any thought to that. "Karasu, Sasuke don't know what he's missing." Itachi said with the type of voice Karasu had never heard him use.

"Lord Orochimaru, it seems that Kabuto is dead." Someone said as Karasu and Itachi played Sound ninja again. "What! Who killed him!?" Orochimaru hissed like a mad snake. "We think that two Akatsuki members did sir." The sam man said as Orochimaru's anger faded. "No matter, Kabuto served his purpose years ago. As for the Akatsuki, I wonder what there up to." Orochimaru seemed rather thrilled at knowing that they might be watching him. "Lord Orochimaru, shouldn't we be concerned about them?" Subjested someone in the back. "Hmm... they could be a problem, oh well, we'll see what they can do." Karasu didn't like how Orochimaru said that. "Oh, by the way, have you retrived Sasuke yet?" Orochimaru seemed to want the answer to be 'yes'. "Sir we have him in holding." Orochimaru gave a hiss of delight at hearing that they had Sasuke. 'No, dad!' Karasu thought as he looked at Orochimaru. "You two, bring him to me," Orochimaru hissed as he looked at Karasu and Itachi. "Yes sir," Karasu said as he and Itachi walked off.

Karasu and Itachi entered the holding room. Searching from ceil to ceil, they finally found Sasuke's. "Father..." Karasu whispered as Sasuke looked the other way. "Karasu, leave." Sasuke said harishly. "Sasuke, is that all you can say to your son?" Itachi said as he opened the door. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Thanks," Sasuke said as he dissapered. "Now what?" Karasu asked Itachi as he stared at the empty ceil. "Come, before Orochimaru does." Itachi instructed.

Karasu sat on the window pane looking out, as he was thinking. _'Karasu, leave,'_ was what Sasuke had said to him. "How did he know my name?" Karasu said alone as the wind played with his hair. Karasu stood up on the window. "I need answers!" Karasu yelled as he jumped from the 4th floor window. "Karasu!" he heard Itachi yell at him as he fell. 'Why... I need you to tell me... Father..." Karasu felt the wind going through his hair as he freefalled. He could see the ground coming, not seeing anything to grab onto, he felt as if this were the end. "Karasu! No!" The next thing Karasu saw was black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Karasu! Karasu! Wake up!" Karasu felt someone shaking him and screaming his name in his ear. "Sasuke, let him go, he's dead." He heard his uncle say. "F... father... uncle... Am I alive?" Karasu whispered as he felt tears on his face coming from above him. "Karasu!" He then felt his body being squeesed. "That hurts, let go." Karasu said as he felt his body hit what felt like a bed. Karasu then opened his eyes to see Sasuke over him. "Good, you're alive." Sasuke said in a 'don't care' tone, which made Karasu mad. "Is that all you can say!? I'm YOUR son! Not a piece of meat!" Karasu yelled as Sasuke headed for the door. "Why should I care?" Sasuke said before he headed out. "Shimatta! Get back here!" Karasu yelled after him. Karasu then tried to stand. "Karasu, no." Itachi said as he stopped him from falling.

Later that week when Karasu was feeling better, he and Itachi took the time to talk things out. "Uncle Itachi, why did dad do that the other day?" Karasu asked as he sat in a chair backwards. "As I have told you before, Sasuke isn't the maternal type." Itachi stated once again. "Uncle, what was he doing before I woke up?" Karasu asked in curiousity. "He was crying, we both thought you were dead. Sasuke didn't like the thought of you dead, neither does he seem to like the thought of you alive." Itachi told Karasu, which in Karasu's heart felt like daggers went through it. "Surely he would, at least, love me a little, right?" Karasu knew that the answer wouldn't be yes. "Karasu, I love you more than Sasuke does. He may of seen you fall, but I was the one who caught you." Karasu looked down as his uncle spoke. Out of nowhere he started to cry. "Why, after all I've done... Why can't he even act as if I exist!?" Karasu put his head in his hands. Itachi fell silient. "Why Uncle!? Can't you please tell me?" By this time Karasu's eyes were filled with tears. itachi didn't want to see his nephew like this. "Sasuke is a idiot to not see what he had. If you had died, maybe then he would have realized." Itachi said as he hugged his nephew. "Thanks uncle, why are you talking with me like this? You don't seem the type." Karasu stated as he wiped his eyes. "You're my nephew, even if your father won't amit that you are his, I will. Besides, I can't have you all emotional during our mission." Itachi said as he and his nephew went to their normal positions. Karasu only looked at him. "Thanks uncle," he said as he laid back in his chair.

Karasu and Itachi had once more played Sound ninja. "So Sasuke is still in the village. Where is his location?" Orochimaru asked happily. Karasu noticed that when his father was involved, Orochimaru was too happy. "He's somewhere in the middle of the village sir. But we're not sure where." Someone said to him. "Oh goodie, I'll have my Sasuke soon." Karasu had to bite his tongue to not try and kill Orochimaru when he said that. "Sir, I would like to go so that I can redeem myself for losing him." Karasu forsed out. "Hmm, I see, well okay, you and your friend will have the chance to redeem yourselves. But if you fail... I'm sure that my snakes will love to feast on you." Orochimaru said hauntingly.

Karasu and Itachi looked over and over for Sasuke. "Uncle, can I tell you something?" Karasu said as Itachi looked at him. "Remember when you said, 'can you kill your father'?" Itachi nodded as he was starting to wonder where this was going. "I have decided, that I can. If my father doesn't care about me, why should I care about him. Since it is our mission to kill him, I will kill the kindness of my heart, and inforce the way of the shinobi!" Itachi was surprised by his nephews words. "Karasu, you can't be serious. I thought you wanted a relationship with Sasuke, not that." Itachi said blankly. "I did," Karasu was saying this at the top of his voice because he saw a man looking over a newspaper at them. "But, if he doesn't care, then why should he have to worry with a son!?" Karasu drew a kunai. "Karasu, what are you doing?" Itachi gasped out as he saw Karasu put it to his neck. "What does it look like!? If he doesn't come out and be a man, then I'll kill myself! That way, Uchiha Sasuke, the world's most STUPID father, WILL NOT have to worry with his son!" Karasu signaled to Itachi that he wasn't going to really do that. "Then let me help." Itachi said as he caught on to what Karasu was doing. Itachi grabed his katana and went behind Karasu, and then put it to his neck. "UCHIHA SASUKE! IF YOU WANT THIS BOY TO LIVE, THEN COME OUT!" Itachi yelled out and his grip on Karasu tightened.


	6. Chapter 6

"Itachi, LET HIM GO!" Itachi and Karasu turned to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated. "Ready?" Karasu said as he and Itachi activated their own. Itachi let Karasu go as heput his katana away. Karasu went straight for Sasuke as soon as he was free. "This isn't your battle Karasu!" Sasuke said as he dodged Karasu's first attack. "It started being 'my battle' the day I was born!" Karasu spat back at him as he landed a blow. Sasuke hit a wall of bricks, which crumbled at impacted. "I'm going to end this!" Karasu yelled as he went in Sasuke's face. "You're going to my world now..." Karasu said as he and Sasuke met eyes.

_"For 120 hours, you will be stuck here being stabed." Karasu's voice said as Sasuke looked around. "Wait, when did you get this Sharingan!?" Sasuke yelled out as it began._

"Having fun torturing him, Karasu?" Itachi said as he saw what happened. "Oh, you don't know the hafe of it. By the way, shouldn't we take him with us? He can't do nothing now." Karasu laughed out as Itachi nodded.

Karasu had Sasuke on his back as he and Itachi headed back to the Akatsuki home base. "Hey uncle, I've been carrying him since we left the Sound, how about you carry him some?" Karasu whined as he droped Sasuke on the ground. "Well, you can do the Sharingan at incredible levels for long periods of time. However, he cannot carry a full-grown man for the whole distance!" Itachi seemed to be laughing at him. "Well uncle, I used it, and it uses a lot of chakera, so carrying him too, is a choir. If I were at normal strength then I could carry him all the way. But uncle, I used too much chakera." Karasu explained as he sat down in a pant. Itachi looked down at him, his nephew was very talented, but when it came to this, he sure could complain. "Fine, now get up." Itachi said in a relentless tone. Karasu stood up only to fall down. "Uh, I really did over do it!" Karasu said right before passing out.

Itachi arrived at the base with Sasuke on one shoulder, and Karasu on the other. "Hey, what happened!?" Someone yelled out to Itachi. Itachi just glared them down.

"Itachi, I see you and Karasu have caught Sasuke. However it seems that in the process something has happened to Karasu." The boss said looking over from Sasuke to Karasu. "Karasu used too much chakera on the Makengyo Sharingan. He is young, but from what he told me he can put people in it for longer than I could at his age." Itachi explained putting Sasuke and Karasu in some nearby chairs. "Oh, so it was a good move taking Karasu in, in other words." Itachi was starting to like Karasu, so he didn't like it when the boss said that. "Karasu's a good ninja, he knows what he's doing. Like any Uchiha, he's not sloppy." Itachi defended looking over at Karasu. "I think it's wise to keep Karasu with you. Besides, when Kisame returns, he'll be thrilled to hear that you two have a new member of your team." It seemed to Itachi that the boss was merely playing with him. He wasn't going to complain because of whom Karasu might be stuck with if he did. "Yes sir, but what of Sasuke? It seems that Karasu has a weak point for him." Itachi said in hopes that the boss would let him live. "It does seem that Karasu needs some motive to stay with us. So keeping Sasuke alive could prove to be useful. Who knows, he may even join us!" He laughed out. Itachi didn't say anything, he grabbed Karasu. "Oh Itachi, take Sasuke with you too." The boss instructed which made Itachi look at him. "Trust me on this Itachi."


	7. Chapter 7

Karasu awoke to see himself on a bed and his uncle in a chair looking out the window. "What happened?" Karasu asked as he proped himself up. "You're going to meet my teammate, Kisame. The boss said you are assigned with us, and Sasuke is still alive if you look beside you." Karasu did as he was told and he saw his father lying next to him on the bed beside him. "Shoot! I didn't let him out!" Karasu said cursing his own stupidity. "Karasu, don't release him. Not yet, wait 10 minutes. Tell Sasuke using the Makengyo Sharigan, that if he wants to escape, do it when he wakes up." Karasu looked at Itachi in shock. "Karasu, if you want Sasuke to live, do as I say." Itachi instructed his nephew in a way that Karasu knew he wasn't kidding. "Fine, if I pass out, at least there's a bed to catch me now!" Karasu said sort of happily. Karasu then went and opened his father's eyes.

_"How are you doing?" Karasu asked as he showed himself this time. "Heh, if it isn't the brat who did the Makengyo Sharingan on me. Why do you care if I'm okay or not?" Sasuke spat at him with some fury. "Well, let's see, I'M YOUR SON! Plus I didn't have a choice. I HAD to. It's better than the alternative, which was KILLING you!" Karasu spat back in just as much fury. "Oh, is that any excuse to stab me for 120 hours!?" Karasu could tell that he wasn't making any progress with talking with Sasuke. "Look, uncle Itachi..." "Oh, that's just great, my brother, who KILLED our clan can have more respect from my son than I can!" Sasuke yelled out. "You know what! At least HE didn't know I was born till maybe last month! So he has an excuse! You on the other hand couldn't even stick around long enough to care!" Sasuke looked at his son for the first real time. What he saw was a young man who was angry, not at just anyone, he was angry at him. "You know what dad, at least uncle Itachi cares! He treats me like I'm his nephew, not as if I were a piece of trash thrown out into the garbage dump. And so you know, I'm going to release you in 10 minutes, then you are to flee." Karasu said looking away from him. "By the way, I only joined the Akatsuki so I could find YOU. I wanted to know you. But I guess I might as well talk to a grave." When he finished, he left the world of the Makengyo Sharingan._

Karasu returned to see Itachi trying to release his hands from Sasuke's neck. "Karasu! Let him go!" Itachi yelled at him while Karasu's grip released. "What in God's name happened!?" Itachi yelled out as Karasu looked at him. "Me and dad had a fight, again, I guess my body just responded when we fought. Sorry, uncle..." Karasu said as he put his hands in back of him. Itachi didn't respond, he just laid Sasuke back on the bed. "So how much longer till I can release him?" Karasu asked hoping to lighten the mood. "Now if you want. Kisame will be here soon." Itachi said as Karasu released Sasuke. "What... Hey what's going on!?" Sasuke yelled out. "JUST GET LOST!" Karasu yelled back crying, running to the door, then exiting. "Sasuke, Karasu just wanted to know you." Itachi said before knocking him out.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Someone asked as Karasu actiivated his Sharingan. "Leave me alone!" Karasu growled showing his eyes. "Those are like Itachi's! That means you're the kid everyones been talking about!" The person said while Karasu's anger grew. Karasu tried to go around them, only to have his cloak grabed. "Let me go!" Karasu screamed as he found himself on the mans shoulders. "Sorry kid, I bet Itachi's looking for you." The man said as he opened the door. "Uncle! Help!" Karasu cried out, only to realize Itachi wasn't there. "Where's Itachi, huh kid?" He asked Karasu sort of ticked off when he put him on the ground. "He was just here, I don't know what he did when I ran out. Hey wait, are you that Kisame guy, he was talking about?" Karasu asked as he found himself on the ground. "Yep, I'm Kisame, and why did you run out for?" Kisame seemed the talkative / curious type to Karasu. "I'd rather not say, and by the way, my names not kid, it's Karasu." Karasu didn't like being called kid, he had worked too hard over the years to be called that. "I see, well anyway, we should wait for Itachi." Kisame said as Karasu sat back on the bed he was on earlier.

Karasu was sleeping on the bed by the time Itachi had returned. "Karasu wake up." Itachi said softly as he pushed him lightly. "Huh, oh hi uncle Itachi." Karasu yawned out as he sat up. "Itachi, where's Sasuke?" Kisame asked as Karasu fully woke up. "Yeah uncle, where's dad!?" Karasu asked in the moment. "Sasuke escaped, that's what took me so long. He drove me out to the middle of nowhere to fight." Itachi explained as he then revealed his injured arm. "Are you okay uncle?" Karasu asked looking over his arm. Itachi flinched when Karasu touched it. "Let me heal it, that way you won't have to deal with the pain." Karasu stared at Itachi as he started to heal him. "So Karasu, who taught you healing arts?" Kisame asked from behind him. "Tsunade, the 5th Hokage." Karasu replied as he gave Itachi his arm back. "So Tsunade taught you, she did a good job." Itachi said flexing his arm. "If there's any medical needs just tell me, I'll heal you." karasu said happily. "Haha! I'm liking your nephew Itachi! He's a hoot!" Kisame said with a laugh. Karasu was starting to feel like one of the guys as he sort of smiled at Kisame. "Heh, so what's our next mission, huh uncle Itachi!?" Karasu asked with excitement. Being a Akatsuki member was pretty fun, Karasu was enjoying it. "We have to talk with the boss first. Can you do that Kisame? Me and Karasu have to talk about something." Karasu was curious about what Itachi might want to talk about. "Sure, besides I have to report to him anyway. Exspecially since Sasuke's gone." Kisame said leaving the room.

"Uncle, what did you want to talk about?" Karasu asked curiously. "Sasuke, he told me before he left that you joined the Akatsuki only to find him. Tell me Karasu, if Sasuke were to agree to go back with you to the Leaf, would you leave the Akatsuki? If so, don't worry, I won't turn you in." Karasu looked at him for a moment, then out the window. "Yeah, the only reason I joined was so I could find him. Every time I talk to him, he yells at me! It's like a hopeless cause, but I don't want it to be." Itachi gave what was close to a smile to Karasu. "I knew it, from the first moment we met you wanted to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf with you." "Is it ovious?" Karasu asked as he sort of blushed. "No, you had me going, you're great at being a ninja because you so well at hiding emotions. But Sasuke wanted me to tell you something because he was feeling the same way I was." Karasu jolted his head up at the mention that his father had told Itachi something to tell him. "What did he say!?" Karasu yelled franticly. "He said that he wants you to stop tracting him. You are annoying to him." Itachi stopped there cause he saw tears run down Karasu's face. "Karasu, we had a fight because I told him how much effort you put in to keep him alive. He told me it wasn't any of my bussiness. Sasuke doesn't like the fact that I'm closer to you than he is." Itachi could tell if he said anymore that Karasu's tears would never stop. Karasu was on the floor, crying his eyes out. "Karasu, it's okay. I'll tell you what, we'll change Sasuke's mind, together. Just you wait. I'll even return to Konoha with you afterward if you want." Itachi said as he scooped the boy up in his arms. "Hey Itachi... Ew, what happened?" Kisame said, knowing he walked in on a personal moment.

Itachi, Kisame, and Karasu all were in the land of the Water in search of Sasuke, again. "how come WE'VE got to find the brat!?" Kisame yelled as they sat at a table. "Because it is our mission, right Karasu." Itachi said in light of the fact that they lost him. "Whatever." Karasu was acting more like Itachi by the day now. He wasn't as outgoing and friendly ever since he heard what Sasuke had told him. "Come on Karasu, you know you want to see Sasuke again!" Kisame said in hopes to cheer him up. "Yeah, so I can kill him." Itachi and Kisame looked at their comrade in shock. "Surely you don't mean that, Karasu." Itachi said shocked that his nephew seemed serious about killing Sasuke. "Heh, if he thinks I'm going to let him live after he escaped, he's wrong." Karasu seemed to get a thrill out of the thought of Sasuke dead. "Karasu, we need to talk, alone." Itachi said grabing him by the arm.

"What is your problem Karasu?" Itachi said looking him in the eye. "I don't want anyone else catching on to my true motives. So I'm trying to act more like you!" Karasu laughed out which surprised Itachi. "You were acting like me." Itachi said blankly. "Yep! How am I doing?" Karasu asked happier than Itachi had seen him lately. "Great, so much so, that me and Kisame thought it wasn't an act. Keep it up, we'll talk to Sasuke soon." Itachi said as Karasu smiled. "I know! I can't wait! When we see him again, I'm going to try my best to change his mind!" Karasu said before he and Itachi went back to where they were sitting.

"So what's wrong with you Karasu? Are you proving that all Uchiha's are a stick in the mud?" Kisame asked as Karasu and Itachi sat back down. "Yeah, whatever. We Uchiha's are above all other clans, we cannot allow ourselves to be deluted to common levels." Karasu said in a stuck up way, which ticked Kisame off. "Why you little runt!" Kisame said to him as he threw a punch at him. "Is that all you've got?" Karasu asked catching his fist. This surprised Kisame and Itachi because Kisame was not only strong, but very fast. "H... How did you do that!?" Kisame asked astonished. "Easy, my Sharingan is so advanced that I saw your punch coming before you even tried." Karasu laughed out at him. "You... You're a annoying, spoiled, little runt!" Kisame said throwing another punch which was caught. "Sit down Kisame, you're causing a scene." Itachi said as he looked at how many people were staring at them. "Fine." Kisame growled as Karasu started to play with a coin.

Karasu sat in a tree while the other two were sleeping. 'I hate how I acted to Kisame. But I can't have him knowing the truth.' Karasu thought as he dangled his leg it the tree. "You know, if you fall, Itachi won't catch you." Said a voice from behind him. "Uncle Itachi doesn't have to catch me. I'm smart enough to use chakera." Karasu told the person. "I see your tongue is sharper since the last time we met..." The person said now below him. "Who cares, you sure don't. If I died, what do you care?" Karasu spat angerly. "I guess I should. I'm sorry Karasu, maybe I'll go with you soon, my son." Karasu could tell that when those words were said, the person, Sasuke, had left. 'He has a way of knowing when I DON'T want to see him. Well maybe soon he'll come with me, and uncle Itachi.' Karasu thought looking at the fullmoon as the wind played with his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi woke up to see Karasu not in his bed, nor anywhere else. "Kisame, where's Karasu!?" Itachi yelled waking up Kisame. "What, where's the kid? I don't know..." Kisame yawned out as he helped Itachi look for him. "You know, Karasu's not a little kid, he's 20 right? Why are you so worried?" Kisame asked as Itachi headed for the door. "Karasu maybe an adult, but he is still young and reckless. He could of landed himself in trouble." Itachi told him before opening the door and walking out.

Karasu awoke to find himself still in the tree! "Great, uncles going to love this." He said as he sat up. "Hey kid, why are you up there?" Karasu looked down to see whom looked like a ninja, below him. "Uh, good question! I guess I had too much fun with the guys last night and so they put me up here!" Karasu thanked God that he didn't have his Akatsuki clothes on as he jumped down. "Really, where are they now?" The man gave him a look as Karasu stood up. "I don't know, they left." Karasu yawned as he started to stretch. He then walked off before the man could question him more.

"KARASU!" He heard someone yell as he was grabed from behind. "Oh hi uncle! What's up?" Karasu franticly asked as he struggled with Itachi's grip. "Where were you last night!?" Itachi yelled at him as he drug him back to their hotel. "I was up in a tree, thinking, and I sort of fell asleep, God, you'd think I broke the law." Karasu said grublely as they came into the room. "Boy! You had me and Itachi worried! What were you thinking sleeping in a tree!?" Kisame started in on him. "You two aren't my father! So go bother someone else! JERKS!" Karasu yelled as he slammed his door.

Karasu punched the wall as he slammed the door to his room. "Karasu, can I come in?" He heard someone, who sounded like Sasuke, say to him through the door. "Yeah right, uncle! Like I'm going to fall for that lame jutsu!" Karasu yelled out in anger. "That isn't me, Karasu." Itachi said as he heard Kisame talking to someone else. 'No way...' Karasu slowly opened the door. "Hello Karasu." Sasuke said as Karasu stood there shaking. "Karasu," Itachi started before Sasuke interupted. "Karasu, we need to talk, man to man." Sasuke said as Karasu let him in the room. Karasu looked at Itachi. He wanted his uncle to join them, but from what he could tell, that wouldn't be wise. Slowly, he closed the door on his uncle, on the only person he wanted there.

"Karasu, what don't you get when I said to STAY AWAY from me?" Sasuke started. "Let's see, MY ORDERS." Karasu was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard. "If you hadn't joined then you wouldn't be in this posistion! Karasu, I don't want to see your face!" "THEN DON'T LOOK IN A MIRROR!" Karasu and Sasuke were now in a yelling match. Karasu didn't fight back the tears as he looked at his father. "Even if you tell me to, I WILL follow you. On orders or not, if you want to kill my uncle, you'll have to deal with me first." Karasu growled at him with tear filled eyes. "Then I will kill you along side him. You are no son of mine." Karasu had had enough when Sasuke said that. "My son..." Sasuke started only to find a fist hit his cheek. "SHUT UP!" Karasu then grabbed his shirt, activated his Sharingan, and looked him in the eyes. "You, you are the reason why all my life everyone whispered behind my back. You are the reason that I left my village, my mother, and my whole life! I took your garbage, in fact, I cried over it. Yet I STILL called you dad. Now I see what a piece of trash (kuso) you are!" Karasu by the time he finished had Sasuke's wrists and was grinding the bone in, which made Sasuke scream. "Karasu, what's going on in there!?" He heard Itachi yell to him as he released Sasuke from his grip. "Leave if you want, if you do, next time we meet, I won't play so nice." Karasu growled to Sasuke. "What makes you think we'll meet again, brat?" "Because of my mission, trader." Itachi then walked in cause he didn't like the yelling. "Itachi, keep this brat away from me, other wise he won't live long." Sasuke said right as he left. "AHHH!!!! That piece of trash! I can't believe I'm HIS son!" Karasu yelled in the direction which Sasuke had left.

"Karasu, are you mad at Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he and his nephew sat alone. "Yeah, a little. He is so, self-asorbed!" Karasu said as he let out a sigh. "That's true, however, when you said to him that if he wanted to kill me, he'd have to kill you first. Were you serious?" Itachi asked as Karasu stared out the window. "Yeah, you're my uncle, he's trash, he doesn't deserve to kill a shinobi who is far better than he is." Karasu said as he picked an apple up. "Sasuke is no doubt trash. However, I cannot allow you to intervene with this long family battle." Karasu looked at his uncle. "Are you saying that to protect me, or so you can have him all to yourself?" Itachi sort of laughed at Karasu's words. "Not at all. You can have him if you want. Though, I don't think you could go through with fighting Sasuke."Itachi explained to Karasu as jade eyes, met black. "Uncle, I'm sorry for saying that you and Kisame weren't my fathers. You two are better than him. Exspecially you uncle." Karasu said actually smiling. "Karasu, I've said this before, but Sasuke doesn't know what he's missing. You are special, Karasu, he will never know that if this keeps going on." Itachi said as he frowned. "I'll make him change his mind, as long as I can breath, then I shall try!" Karasu said as he gave Itachi a determined look. "That's what I like about you Karasu, Sasuke may throw you down, but you just don't give up." Itachi said as he ruffled Karasu's hair.

Itachi, Kisami, and Karasu's next lead to Sasuke was in the Land of Waves. Heading there they ran into some unexpected company. "Karasu! Boy, why did you leave Konoha!?" Asked his cousin whom took them into her house. "I have my reasons. Oh this is my uncle Uchiha Itachi, and this is Kisame." Karasu said as he pointed them out. "Wait, isn't he a wanted criminal?" She asked pointing at Itachi. "Ah, if he is?" Karasu said as Itachi looked at him. "Then what are you doing with him?!" She yelled at him. "He's my uncle, we're just spending, 'quallity time' together." Karasu could tell that this explaination didn't like this answer. "Tell me the truth Karasu, are you a Akatsuki member?" Karasu didn't want to make her angry, but he took out his headband and put it around his neck. She gasped as she saw the slash on it. "Angela, I am a Akatsuki member." Karasu said looking at his cousin. "K... Karasu! What am I going to tell your mom!?" Angela screamed at him. "Angela, I don't need you to yell at me too. My father yelled at me enough..." Karasu said looking down. "Wait, when did you meet him?!" Itachi and Kisame could see that their presence was making her upset. "We met more than once now. He hates me." Karasu said vaguely to her. "Karasu," she said as she imbrassed him. "You can stay here tonight, but I want you gone tomorrow, or I'll tell the AMBU that you're here." She said as she let him go.

Karasu walked besided Itachi the next day as they traveled to the Land of Waves. Entering the country was easy, however, finding Sasuke was not. "Hey, how are we going to find Sasuke, huh Itachi?" Kisame asked as both Itachi and Karasu turned their heads to look at him. "Sasuke will come to us. Trust me." Itachi said as Karasu looked at him. Karasu didn't know what to make of Itachi's words. He thought that Sasuke wouldn't come because he plainly didn't want them around him. "Karasu, stop looking at me like that. I mean it when I say that Sasuke will come to us." Itachi said as Karasu realized he was staring. "If that's true, this is going to be fun." Karasu said in a 'don't care' tone. "It's easy to tell you two are related when Karasu talks like that." Kisame said receiving bad looks from them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi, Kisame, and Karasu all were sitting around louging. Out of nowhere Itachi moved. "Karasu, go to bed. Don't argue, just go." Karasu knew it was late, but why in God's name was Itachi telling him to go to bed?! Kisame looked at Itachi as Karasu arose. "Itachi, I'm turnung in too." Kisame said while standing up.

Karasu looked out the open window while the wind went against his shirtless chest. "Karasu." He heard his name being said as he turned away. "What do you want?" He asked as he sat up. "Can't I talk with my son?" Said the voice from behind him. "Oh, so now I'm your son. Why don't you just do what you originally wanted to do and go try to kill uncle Itachi." Karasu said coldly as he did not look at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to his son not daring to look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said back there." Sasuke said as he grabed Karasu's shoulder. "Then why did you say it? Is it because you hate me?" Karasu asked as he looked at the hand on his shoulder. It was warm, soft, hard in some places, it felt good on his cold skin. "Karasu, I can see where you thought that by the way I've been acting. I'm sorry." Karasu felt the hand's grip tighten on his shoulder. "So, does this mean you want to see me now?" Karasu asked hopefully. "No, I just wanted to see you one last time before I..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as he let Karasu's shoulder go. "Before you what?" Karasu stopped himself from yelling as he turned to look at Sasuke. "Karasu, please don't follow me. I couldn't live knowing that you were dead by wanting to see me more. Please Karasu, for your own safty, stay away." Karasu looked hard into Sasuke's black eyes. "Dad, I'm a ninja, an Akatsuki, I gratuated at 8, and was a Jonin by 10. Whatever you're trying to protect me from, surely I can handle it." Karasu's voice was shaky when he told his father this. "What I'm protecting you from is something I don't think I can handle. Please Karasu, you're not a child, you're an adult, don't just listen, comprehend what I'm saying to you." Sasuke and Karasu were now eye to eye with each other. "I do understand, however, as a ninja of the Akatsuki, I cannot ignore my assignment. I have been negleting it because you're my father, but if what you're saying is that dangerous. Then, I will no longer neglete it." Karasu said before drawing his blade. "I will not fight you, not now." Sasuke said before he dissapered.

"Uncle!" Karasu yelled as a surprised Itachi saw his nephew running towards him. "What is it Karasu?" Itachi said calmly while Karasu stopped infront of him. "You were right. Dad came into my room while I was trying to sleep again." Karasu said excited, while Itachi's eyebrow raised. "What happened? I didn't hear yelling this time." Itachi said as Karasu took a seat near by. "He said he wanted to see me before he did something. Didn't say what, all he said was that he didn't want me to follow him." Itachi looked worried to Karasu. "That's normal, however, did he say why he didn't want you to follow him?" Itachi seemed worried but curious to Karasu, but it maybe because he hadn't slept in awhile. "He said it was too dangerous. Didn't want me to die because I wanted to see him more. That's all he said. Then he left like usual." Karasu said as he noticed Itachi seemed deep into thought. "What's wrong uncle?" Karasu asked worried that he may have said too much. "Nothing, just go to bed. Our search for Sasuke will be a long one if he's up to what I think he is." Itachi said which invoked karasu's curiousity. Even so, Karasu didn't think it wise to badger itachi when he was like this. Without a word, Karasu returned to his room and went to bed.

Karasu awoke the next morning to hear Kisame and Itachi yelling. "What's going on in here?" Karasu asked as he walked into where the yelling match was. "Nothing to be concerned about Karasu." Itachi said before Kisame could speak. "Yeah right! Do you know where that uncle of yours wants us to go!?" Kisame said to him very angry. "Maybe to the rainbow where the lucky charms, the lepporchans, and their gold is. Oh wait, that can't be it, so tell me, where is my delightful uncle wanting to go?" Kisame was annoyed before, but when Karasu started in, he wasn't just annoyed anymore. "Okay, brat, he wants to go to the Sound village and kill Orochimaru! On top of that, he wants to kill all those who possesse a curse mark! Exculding Sasuke!" Karasu could see the logic in this plan, however he could see the danger in it. "How do you know it will obtain us our goal?" Karasu asked coldly. "Because, it's the only logical thing that would make Sasuke not want to see you, Karasu. If that isn't it, then we still have disposed of a potencial threat." Itachi explained, which made perfect sence to Karasu. "I see, then what are we waiting for?" Karasu said as he looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at Kisame, which in turn, made Karasu look at him. "Because kid, it's too risky! What if something went wrong? Don't you think there's a reason why Sasuke told you not to concern yourself?" Kisame said looking at Karasu. "The day I listen to pop, is the day I date the top beauty queen." Karasu said before he and Itachi started to get ready to leave.

Karasu walked into Orochimaru's confindments once more, as Uchiha Karasu. "Oh Karasu, you're just like Sasuke. You always come back." Orochimaru's hiss of his name creeped Karasu out. "Uh yeah, well um, I didn't come because I wanted to. My dad made me!" Karasu lied while Orochimaru looked disappointed. "Oh, Sasuke sent you? Well I'll have to ask him. Oh Sasuke!" Karasu gasped as Sasuke appeared. "Sasuke, did you send your adorible son to see me?" Karasu hoped Sasuke would say yes. "If I did, you better keep your hands off him." Sasuke growled at Orochimaru. "Come now Sasuke, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to the boy." Karasu didn't like how he said that, at all, it sounded so wrong! 'Where's Kisame and uncle Itachi!?' Karasu thought as he could see his fathers displesure, and Orochimaru looking even more sick. "Karasu, what brings you here today?" Orochimaru asked him in that wrong voice. "I came to talk about weak points in Konoha's defences." Karasu lied again to Orochimaru. "Sir! There's a man out here who's..." Kisame barged in as he killed the man talking. "Aww, I wanted to come and surprise you, but oh well!" Kisame said as he looked at Orochimaru. "What's the meaning of this!?" Orochimaru hissed at him. "Took you long enough!" Karasu said as he came behind Orochimaru. "What..." Orochimaru said as he realized that Karasu was behind him. "Hey snaky homo, look at this!" Karasu said as he used the Makengyo Sharingan.

_"For 72 hours, you will be stabed, and choked." Karasu's voice sang in Orochimaru's mind._

Everyone around was wondering what had happened as Orochimaru screamed in pain, besides Sasuke, Karasu, Kisame, and Itachi, who had just entered the room. Kisame saw his chance to kill Orochimaru, so he took it. "All right Sasuke, what now? Everyone else is dead, besides us four." Itachi stated while Kisame took his blade out. "Karasu, this isn't the danger I was talking about. I'll give you a hint, the Nine Tails is involved." Sasuke said as he disappeared again. "Itachi, we have to leave, now!" Kisame said as Karasu looked at where Sasuke was.


	10. Chapter 10

Karasu sat down as he looked out a window. Itachi had told him to stay at an inn while he and Kisame went into Konoha. He said that someone had to stay in case something went wrong. But what could? All they were doing was gaining info on the nine tails right? Then again, what if the 6th found out? Oh well no need to worry, Itachi andKisame knew what they were doing. "They'll be all right." Karasu said as he started for the door to go outside.

The sun felt good on Karasu's pale, cold skin. "Um, sir what are you doing?" Karasu heard a womans voice as he stared at the sun. "Appreciating the sun." Karasu said as he could feel its warmth. "You look as cold as you feel." She said as she touched him. "Wh... hey!" Karasu said as he saw she was on him. "What's your problem!?" He asked her as he escaped her touch. "I... I'm sorry! You looked cold, so I thought that if I touched you, you might warm up..." She said very child like. Karasu took this moment to see how pretty she was. "I was cold, so yeah I guess you did warm me up..." Karasu said as he saw her blush. "You look cold yourself though, stay right there." Karasu instructed as he went back into the room.

"Where is it!?" Karasu said as he pulled somethings out of his backpack. "Um, what are you looking for?" He heard the girls voice from behind him. Realizing he left the door open he glanced back at her. "Ah, there it is!" He said as he found what he was looking for. "Here, it's a jacket." He said as he put it on her. "Thanks, but shouldn't you be wearing one too?" She asked him symphathedicly. "I have something else." Karasu said as he put his cloak on. "Hey, that cloak, you aren't an Akatsuki member, are you?" She asked him as horror struck both of their faces. "I just happen to have bought this from a man on the road." Karasu lied fast to her. "I... I see, thanks for the jacket, I think I should leave." Karasu knew he'd never have that jacket back, but he knew even more, he better leave.

Karasu picked up his, Kisame's, and Itachi's backpacks, as he headed for the door. Knock knock knock he heard someone pounding at the door before he could even open it. 'Could be AMBU... better not open it." Karasu said heading toward a window. Jumping from it, he heard some people talking. "I thought she said that a guy was staying in there." Someone said as Karasu hid in the bushes. "Some nerve that guy had giving her his jacket!" Karasu then realized that the men standing outside of the room were just man cause they thought Karasu had been flirting with her. Karasu laughed as he came up behind them. "If you think I was flirting with her, you're wrong." Karasu didn't stick around to let them see him, he just went back in the woods.

Karasu sat out in the forest, keeping his eyes out for Itachi and Kisame. "Itachi, hold on, Karasu will heal you soon." He heard Kisame say from the shadows. "Kisame, over here!" Karasu called as he came up to them. "What happened to my uncle!?" Karasu asked as he looked at Itachi's body. Itachi's body was covered in blood, his arms were broken, along with his left leg. Along with that, he had a open womes everywhere. "Stand back." Karasu told Kisame as he started to heal him. "Karasu, is he going to be all right?" Kisame asked while some of Itachi's womes closed. "He'll be fine if this is the extent of the damage." Karasu said as more womes closed. "But do you mind telling me what happened that my uncle is this messed up!?" Karasu growled as he looked at Kisame. "The ninetails, or Naruto, he wouldn't talk without a fight." Karasu couldn't believe it, Naruto, the 6th Hokage, is the ninetails! "We asked him if Sasuke was after him. He said no, so we asked if Sasuke and him were going to fight. He didn't decline that, said that he and Sasuke were going to have it out soon. We told him that you wanted to see Sasuke alive. Naruto didn't believe it when we told him that you joined us. He didn't want to think that you would do something like what Sasuke did. It went down from there." That was all Kisame had to say for Karasu to know what happened after that. "Uncle Itachi, can you breath okay?" Karasu asked as he saw Itachi was waking up. "Yes..." Itachi said while seeing Karasu over him healing him. "That's good, nothing broken?" Karasu asked as he touched potencial broken areas. "Nothing near my vital areas." Itachi said when Karsu was done. "Good, now to heal your leg, and arms..." Karasu said as Itachi and Kisame watched him. While Karasu was working Kisame then noticed that Karasu had their stuff. "Hey Karasu, why do you have our bags?" Kisame asked as Karasu finished Itachi's leg. Karasu looked over at Kisame before he started on Itachi's right arm. "Because someone saw my cloak, it didn't look good for me, so I grabed our stuff." He now had Itachi's and Kisame's eyes on him. "What, how did they see it!?" Kisame yelled at him before Itachi did. "She came into our room before I could stop her." He answered, now doing the left arm. "So did she call the AMBU?" Itachi asked as he flexed his arms. "That, I don't know. I just got lost." Karasu replied as he helped Itachi up. "So how do you feel now?" Karasu asked happily. "Better, you're healing powers are impressive." Itachi said now walking. "Where to now?" Karasu asked Itachi. "Where Naruto and Sasuke battled the last time he left." Itachi said as they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Karasu dangled his feet in the water as they all waited for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive. "Karasu, put your shoes on, we need to hide now." Kisame instructed while Karasu looked over at him. "Okay, but I'm telling you Kisame, the waters nice." Karasu said while doing as he was told. "Yeah, yeah, now come on!" Kisame said while Karasu stood up.

Karasu, Kisame, and Itachi all waited for Naruto and Sasuke in the trees. To Karasu's surprise Sasuke showed up first! Itachi grabbed Karasu's shoulder to tell him that this wasn't the time for a father son chat. Sometime after that, Naruto showed up. "Sasuke, I have a question for you." He heard Naruto say to Sasuke. "What, why I'm back?" Naruto nooded his head no. "Did you run into your son, Uchiha Karasu? If so is it true he's an Akatsuki member?" Sasuke fell as silient as Itachi was at that moment. "My son isn't your bussiness. Karasu doesn't need AMBU on him, I know for a fact he'll be back." Sasuke stated which didn't answer Naruto's second question, which wasn't unnoticed by Naruto. "So you did meet Karasu, however, you left my second question unaswered." Karasu was curious on what Sasuke was going to say to keep the fact that Karasu was, indeed, an Akatsuki member. "Leave Karasu alone, Naruto. If he is, he sure didn't tell me!" Sasuke sort of lied to Naruto. Karasu could see that Sasuke was starting to become mad. "Answer me this, when you did see Karasu, did you see yourself when you were younger?" Karasu was surprised by Naruto's question. "Yes, Karasu does look a lot like me. Though he's more outgoing than I was when I was his age." Sasuke said as he readied his stance. "Now let's stop talking about my son, and let's start our fight!" Sasuke yelled out as the fight began.

Karasu couldn't watch this much longer. Sasuke and Naruto were indeed evenly matched. So much so, that they both were bloody and were serverly injured. "Uncle, I cannot stand by and watch this!" Karasu said as he started to run off. Itachi tried to grab him, but Karasu was too fast. Karasu could see that if either one of them delievered another hit to the other, it would be the death of someone. "Stop this you two!" Karasu yelled as he grabed both of their arms. "K... Karasu! So it's true..." Naruto said as Karsu realized that Naruto was looking at his cloak. "Karasu! What are you doing here!?" Sasuke yelled at him. "Shut up, and yeah. Now when I let you go, I don't want to see you two trying to kill one another." Karasu said as he gave Sasuke a bad look, and Naruto a 'sorry' look. "Fine, besides, I think it's time for a nap." Naruto said as he passed out. "Okay, now let me go." Sasuke growled at him. Karasu let go of them both. He could see that Sasuke took the most damage out of the two, and they both were pretty bad off. "Hold still, move and you won't be healed right." Karasu said as he started to heal him. "When did you learn healing arts?" Sasuke asked him as he sat down for him. "You would know if you didn't leave." Karasu said coldly, while Itachi and Kisame came up. "The kid has a point." Kisame said which landed him a bad look from Sasuke. "I see hanging out with Itachi has changed your personallity." Sasuke said to Karasu. "Maybe, but what do you care?" Sasuke looked surprised at Karasu's words. "Itachi, what did you do to my son!?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. "Nothing, Karasu just saw you for what you are, trash." Sasuke looked annoyed at what Itachi said. "Kisame, me and my uncle need to talk to the piece of trash (kuso) alone." Karasu told Kisame in a haunting tone. "Whatever, I'm not going to involve myself in family bussiness." Kisame said as he went somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, but I have to act like that around Kisame. I can't let on my true motives." Karasu said while healing more of Sasuke's womes. "So what are your 'true motives' Karasu?" Itachi looked at Karasu while Sasuke asked him. "To... bring someone back." Karasu said, not looking Sasuke in the eyes. "Karasu, look at me. Do you want me to go back to Konoha?" Itachi sat next to Karasu, urging him to tell him the truth. "Yes, I've wanted that for some time. Since I was little, that's all I ever wanted." Karasu picked up Naruto, seeing that he was done healing Sasuke. "Really, here I thought you'd hate me. It seemed that leaving made you stronger. Itachi, take care of my boy." Sasuke said before he left again. "Grr! He's not completely healed yet! He won't make it out of the Konoha bourder with those womes!" Karasu yelled in hopes Sasuke had heard. "Karasu, take care of Naruto, I'll find Sasuke before he comes into some trouble." Itachi said as he left Karasu.


	12. Chapter 12

Karasu put Naruto on a rock while Kisame kept watch for Itachi. "So how's the ninetails doing?" Kisame asked him, seeing that he was done healing him. "He'll be fine with some rest. So, any sign of uncle Itachi?" Kisame nodded his head no. "Where is he?! If he doesn't return with dad soon... Dad will..." Karasu looked down, not daring to look at Kisame. "Then he needs to hurry." Kisame put lightly, while they heard a groune from behind them. "Naruto." Kisame heard Karasu say as he went to check on him. Karasu started to move Naruto's apendages. "Oww! Stop that!" He heard Naruto yell at him, while Naruto took his arm back. "Stop yelling, you broke your arm, I tried healing it, but I couldn't heal it completely.

" Naruto whinched as Karasu touched his arm again.

"Why..." Karasu looked Naruto in the eyes to see that Naruto was very angry.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki!? Are you trying to be like your dad!?" Naruto yelled at him, with fury of daggers in his eyes. "No, and you wouldn't understand." Karasu said giving Naruto's arm a makeshift cast. "Why wouldn't I? You know, your father looked like that when he left. The same look you have now." Karasu kicked Naruto in the gut.

"I don't care, old man! If my father looked like he'd seen the devil, I don't care! What I care about is my paycheck!" Karasu growled while Kisame looked over at him very surprised. Karasu didn't say nothing else to Naruto, and Naruto didn't say anything to him.

"Karasu, Itachi hasn't returned, what do you want to do?" Kisame asked in hopes that Karasu wouldn't yell at him. "One of us needs to drop Naruto outside of Konoha. The other needs to wait for uncle Itachi and dad. Since when uncle Itachi returns, dad will need medical attention, I'll have to stay. But Kisame, leave Lord Hokage in one piece." Karasu told Kisame as he gave him a murderous back glance.

Itachi saw that it was starting to become dark, he hadn't found Sasuke, and by the way that Karasu was talking before he left, Sasuke didn't have much more time. Itachi heard a voice, sounded close by. He went to where he heard the voice to see Sasuke, looking as if he were in much pain.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't of ran off." Itachi said while he came infront of him.

"I don't need a leiture from you! Besides, Karasu healed me, I'm fine!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Karasu yelled at you before you left. He was trying to tell you that your not completely healed. In fact he said that he didn't expect you to make it out of the Konoha bourder." Itachi sort of laughed out at him with his words. "Karasu did huh? Where is he then?" Sasuke asked testingly.

"Karasu is healing Naruto. He couldn't come because of that." Itachi plainly stated.

"I see.. oww... What's going on!?" Sasuke asked himself while he chinched his side.

"This is what Karasu was trying to tell you. Now I'm going to help you out." Itachi said while he knocked Sasuke out.

Karasu was starting to worry about Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame. None of them had returned yet. He could understand why Kisame wasn't, come on, he was dropping Naruto off at a major ninja village! But Itachi and Sasuke... If Itachi didn't hurry, Sasuke's womes would be too great for him to heal. "Where are they..."

Karasu let out a furstrated sigh. It was now twilight, which means, Sasuke's chances were sliming, fast. "Karasu, Itachi hasn't returned yet?" He heard Kisame say coming from inback of him.

"No, so how did dropping Naruto off, go?" Karasu asked sort of bored.

"The AMBU found him almost immediately, they had a fuss about how well he was healed. They could tell that he had been through serious injuries. Other than that, I don't know." Kisame informed him.

"If uncle doesn't return soon, dad's a dead man. Though, if he dies, it's his fault." Karasu said gloomly.

"That's sort of depressing, don't you ever say anything possive, or are you too much like Itachi?"

"I respect my uncle, what's wrong being like him?"

Kisame laughed at what Karasu said. Karasu gave Kisame a bad look that immediately stop him.

"Oh, you were serious. Karasu, have you ever laughed at a joke in your life?"

Kisame seemed annoyed at him for being like Itachi! Course, two Itachi's could be annoying if you don't like silience. That didn't bother Karasu though, he was quite enjoying making Kisame mad.

"There is no point in laughing at jokes. They're just too stupid." Karasu was acting as if he were dead from the inside. Kisame didn't know what to think of Karasu at this point.

"Man, you can't be Sasuke's kid, you're too much like Itachi!" Kisame said to him like it was the end of the world. Karasu couldn't help but laugh, which surprised Kisame.

"Your face! It's too funny!" Karasu managed to say while he laughed.

"So you can laugh! Ha! I knew that I could break that punk act!" Kisame said proudly.

By now Karasu was on the ground laughing, because this was the first time in a long time he actually laughed! So much so, that he didn't notice (until he fell in) that he fell in the water!

"Ah! Kisame, HELP!" Karasu yelled while he tried to get away from the current.

"Karasu! Hang on!" Kisame yelled back to him.

Itachi heard a splash and then yelling as he came upon where he was suppose to meet Karasu and Kisame.

"What's going on..." Itachi said while he came out of the trees.

"Karasu!" Itachi yelled as he saw that Karasu had fallen into the strong water current.

Putting Sasuke down, Itachi went to help Kisame with saving Karasu.

Kisame ran on shore as he tried to grabed Karasu's hand. It wasn't working like he hoped. Itachi could see that Kisame was failing in the attempt, so he decided it was time to try and walk on the water. The current was strong, however Itachi would try his best to overcome it. While Itachi did that, Karasu's head went under the water. "No Karasu!" Kisame yelled out as Itachi did his best to find him. Finally, Itachi gave up. Going back to shore he grabed Sasuke, and went over to Kisame.

"All he did was actually start to open up and laugh with me. I guess he had his last laugh." Kisame said tearfully. Itachi shot him a bad look, that said to shut up.

"My nephew isn't dead! H... he can't be..." Itachi yelled at Kisame.

"Itachi, he fell off a waterfall in a strong current, the ch..." "I don't care! He's not dead!"

Itachi interrupted Kisame before he he could say it.

"Itachi, face it, Karasu's dead." Kisame said never seeing Itachi like this before.

"You two were closer than I thought." Kisame said when Itachi didn't reply.

"If Karasu's dead, what am I going to tell Sasuke?" Itachi asked him as he looked at his sleeping brother.

"The truth, his son is dead." Itachi knew that Kisame was going to tell him that.

"Kisame, let's go look for him." Itachi said as he went to look.

Itachi and Kisame had no luck in finding Karasu. By the time they had come back, Sasuke was awake.

"Itachi, where's Karasu?" Sasuke asked him first thing.

"Karasu..." Itachi couldn't say it.

"He's most likely dead." Kisame told him as Sasuke's face went pale.

"Wh... what!? Itachi, where's my son!?" Sasuke yelled, not wanting to believe Karasu was dead.

"We told you, he's DEAD!" Kisame told him again.

"No! I don't believe you!" Sasuke said now with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, Karasu fell in the water and went down the waterfall. We didn't find his body." Itachi said blankly.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then Kisame, realizing that they weren't lieing.

"Itachi, how could you let this happen!? You were his role model!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Sasuke, you're wrong, you were. He wanted to you, as his father." Itachi told him.

"Every time, not just some, I caused comflict with him. All he wanted was to talk, but I wouldn't let him." Sasuke said as he started to cry, hard.

Itachi and Kisame didn't say more to Sasuke, afraid that if they did, he would have a breakdown.

"Uh, where am I? Am I dead?" Karasu asked as he woke up what seemed to be far from where he had fell.

Karasu sat up, wondering, just where he was. "Uncle! Kisame! Anyone!" Karasu yelled out. Karasu stood up when he didn't hear anyone reply. Karasu started to walk up the river on land.

Kisame and Itachi tried their best to tend to Sasuke's womes.

"Itachi, we need to leave soon." Kisame told him while he looked at the waterfall again.

"No, I have a feeling we should stay." Itachi interjected.

"Yeah, I do too, weird.' Sasuke said to them.

Karasu was almost to the waterfall, in fact, he could see it! "Yes!" Karasu yelled happily.

"Itachi, we need to leave now! Surely Naruto has called the AMBU by now." Kisame said to Itachi again.

"Hey!" They all turned to see someone in the distance.

"K... Karasu!" Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame said at the same time.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long! OW!" Karasu cried out as he found himself being pinched by Kisame.

"He's real!" Kisame announced to them.

"Yeah, and that hurts!" Karasu said as he backed away from Kisame.

"Karasu! Get your butt over here!" Karasu heard Sasuke yell at him.

"Ah, hi dad, I see you're all right!" Karasu said doing as his father told him to do.

"Karasu, do you like scaring me!?" Sasuke yelled at him some more.

"Sasuke, stop yelling at him." Itachi put in for Karasu's defence.

Karasu smiled as he stepped away from Sasuke. He had missed seeing his uncle while he was away. Apparently, so did they! Karasu was happy that he ment so much to him.

"Look, Karasu's smiling! Whoohoo! He can smile!" Kisame yelled out.

"Hey uncle, don't we need to leave?" Karasu asked as everyone looked at him.

"You're right. Let's go." Itachi said as he arose.

"Wait, Karasu..." Sasuke said before they could do anything else.

"What is it dad?" Karasu asked him cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're alive. I think it's time we both went home." Karasu couldn't believe his ears, Sasuke had actually said the words he always wanted to hear.

"Dad, are you serious!?" Karasu asked gleefully.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke answered as Karasu gave him a hug.

"Yeah!" Karasu yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"Kisame, please tell the boss that we will not be returning." Itachi told Kisame.

"Okay, I'll tell him." Kisame said before he left.

Karasu returned to Konoha, with Itachi and Sasuke. After a long time, it felt good to be home, once again.


End file.
